timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Napoleon the Conquered
For the episode's transcript, click here. Napoleon the Conquered is the third episode of Time Squad, as well as the third episode of the first season. Synopsis The Time Squad gets sentenced to the guillotine when it ends up in 18th century France, and Tuddrussel mistakes the diminutive leader for a child. Things get more complicated when it's revealed that Napoleon's wife is nagging him around and Napoleon is too cowardly to stop her. Plot On the satellite, Larry is working on the computer when Otto comes in to watch. His presence annoys Larry, and he promises to leave him alone if he explains why history gets messed up. Larry complies with a short presentation, saying that time is like a growing piece of rope, with the older parts getting frayed as time grows. Tuddrussel comes in to watch (but doesn't understand anything) and the History Instability Alarm goes off right after. The team sees that the mission is Napoleon and heads off. In France, Napoleon is getting a portrait of himself painted before charging into a battle with Austrians. The two armies are about to collide when Time Squad's flash appears, scaring off everybody except Napoleon. Clueless as to what happened, Time Squad sees Napoleon and tries to ask him. Tuddrussel thinks Napoleon is a cute child, which angers him. Despite Larry's apology (in French), Napoleon sentences Time Squad to the guillotine. At the guillotine, Tuddrussel kicks Larry up front so he will be first. Napoleon is savoring the moment when suddenly his wife Joséphine appears in the crowd, surprising him so much that he drops the rope holding the guillotine. (Larry is a robot, so he is not affected by the loss of his head.) Joséphine is furious that Napoleon is out in town when he should be helping out with the babies and chores at home, so she tells him and Time Squad to get home. In Napoleon's house, Time Squad hears Joséphine saying that she wants to find out what she likes to do now that Napoleon has conquered France, so he must stay home while she takes classes at the community college. She gives Time Squad and Napoleon chores to do and leaves for a ceramics class, so everyone gives Larry the babies and sets off for work. After working, Tuddrussel tells Napoleon that they should go conquering secretly, which Napoleon agrees to. At night, Napoleon sneaks off with Time Squad and his army, and returns the next morning, having conquered Egypt. Although Joséphine smells gunpowder when Napoleon returns, she does not find out. The next day, the team is less careful. Joséphine offers to cook a casserole for dinner, but finds decoys left at the table while Napoleon is off conquering Italy. She catches him sneaking back in, and tells him he better be at her piano recital. At the recital, Joséphine finds more decoys, so she goes to England, where Napoleon and Time Squad are about to attack. She is furious with Napoleon and punches him, angering Tuddrussel. He signals the French army to attack her, but she manages to defeat everyone in rage. Otto suggests she become a conqueror, and Napoleon agrees, asking her to fight beside him. Joséphine agrees happily, and Time Squad is satisfied with a happy ending, despite Otto noticing that they are in Waterloo. Trivia *Larry explains how time is distorted in this episode. *Larry mentions Henry Ford, the Model T, and the dodo in this episode. *The Battle of Waterloo took place in 1815, so for the episode to be true, the Time Squad would have had to be in France for 18 years. * Napoleon is voiced by one of the writers of the show, Carlos Ramos. Goofs and Errors *Joséphine calls Napoleon "Napoléon Francis Bonaparte", but that was the name of his son. *Napoleon never actually had children with Joséphine, but she did have two children from a previous marriage. The reasons for why they couldn't produce a child vary, but this problem ultimately lead Napoleon to divorce her in 1810. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1